This application claims the priority of German application 197 50 448.5, filed in Germany on Nov. 14, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle body part with window glazing guided in a body part frame, said frame being composed of a frame profile as well as inner cladding and outer cladding, connected with the frame profile.
A motor vehicle part of this kind is known from European Patent Document EP 0 582 499 B1. The motor vehicle body part in this prior art is a movable body part in the form of a front side door. The side door has a door frame composed of outer cladding, a C-shaped frame profile, and inner cladding. The C-shaped frame profile is attached to the outer cladding and to the inner cladding to guide the side window glazing.
A goal of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle body part of the species recited at the outset that employs simple means to create a stable and flow-favorable design in the vicinity of the window glazing.
This goal is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by virtue of the fact that the frame profile is shaped like a Z throughout, with an internal Z-leg that flanks the window glazing being secured to a parallel connecting flange of the internal cladding and with an external Z-leg pointing away from the window glazing being attached flush to a parallel inner surface of the outer cladding. Because of the continuous design of the Z-shaped frame profile, the latter is closed all the way around, creating a high degree of dimensional stability for the guide channel formed for the window glazing. Penetration of sound and leaks in the vicinity of the motor vehicle body part frame are avoided as a result. The flush attachment of the outer Z-leg to the inside surface of the outer cladding in an area that faces away from the marginal area of the outer cladding in the vicinity of the window glazing permits a simpler and more flow-favorable design for the marginal area of the outer cladding than is the case in the prior art.
In the prior art, a fold is formed in a marginal area of the outer cladding that surrounds the outer C-leg of the frame profile, producing a triple material strength at this point. With the solution according to the invention, therefore, it is possible to displace the window glazing as far as possible toward the outer contour of the motor vehicle body, producing a flow-favorable design for the vehicle body. The flow-favorable design is thus achieved by the (only slight) step transition between the window glazing and the outer cladding at the level of the marginal area of the outer cladding.
The application of the outer Z-leg to the inner surface of the outer cladding also allows additional reinforcement of the outer cladding in this area. Another important advantage of the solution according to the invention is that the connection of the Z-shaped frame profile with the inner cladding and outer cladding can be accomplished by using extremely simple manufacturing techniques, especially simple welding devices, in the vicinity of the inner cladding.
In one embodiment of the invention, the flush attachment of the Z-leg to the outer cladding is designed as a glued joint. This is an especially simple and esthetically appealing solution since the exterior of the outer cladding is not adversely affected by welds.
In another embodiment of the invention, a marginal area of the outer cladding that covers the window glazing is provided with an inwardly directed circumferential fold. As a result, the outer cladding is reinforced in this area.
In another embodiment of the invention, the fold is provided with a plurality of reinforcing tabs that are distributed at uniform intervals around its circumference and project inward, said tabs resting flush against a middle rib of the Z-shaped frame profile and connected therewith. These supporting tabs serve to secure the Z-shaped frame profile in the event that the outer Z-leg is glued to the outer cladding. The supporting tabs create a secure positioning of this Z-leg to the inner surface of the outer cladding until the adhesive has cured completely so that damage to the glued connection is reliably prevented.
In another embodiment of the invention, the middle rib of the Z-shaped frame profile has embossed areas that run parallel at the level of the supporting tabs, and whose width is greater than the width of the supporting tabs. These embossed areas create a secure and flush contact for the supporting tabs. The fact that the embossed areas are made wider than the supporting tabs makes it possible also to compensate for tolerances between the frame profile and the outer cladding. The embossed areas are adjusted to the thickness of the supporting tabs in such fashion that the depth of the embossed areas corresponds to the thickness of the supporting tabs. As a result, the supporting tabs do not project beyond the contour of the Z-profile, resulting in an essentially constant depth of the guide channel for the window glazing.
In another embodiment of the invention, the supporting tabs are connected with the embossed areas by spot welds. This is an especially simple and economical mode of connection. in another embodiment of the invention, the fold in the vicinity of the outer cladding is made in the form of a doubling of the material of the outer cladding. This folding of the marginal area onto itself thus permits a reduced step (relative to the prior art) between the exterior of the window glazing and the exterior of the outer cladding, producing a more flow-favorable design for the motor vehicle body part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.